A conventional treat choosing game set generally includes a rotation device which includes a motor cooperated with a transmission device to rotate many treats about a shaft, each treat such as a toy, is received in a box. Some of the players, especially children will hold the box and want to check the treat in the box. Once the box is held, the transmission device and the motor are sudden stopped and might damage the gears and the parts in the transmission device.
The present invention intends to provide a mechanism for a treat choosing game set wherein a magnetic member is used to play a clutch device so that when the box is held, the transmission device and the motor are operated as usual so as to protect the motor and the transmission device.